


Alone in the Dark (Drabble)

by TourmalineQueen



Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Don't Have to Know Canon, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 Words of Dark Project-era shenanigans with Master Thief Garrett and Benny the Guard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone in the Dark (Drabble)

Title: Alone in the Dark

Disclaimer: Garrett, Benny and the Thief'verse do not belong to me and I make no profits from writing about them.

Word Count: 100 exactly

Rating: Gen

*-*-*

"When are they going to bring me my dinner, that's what I would like to know," muttered Benny, resenting his job. 

The gems of Sarnoth weren't even pretty to look at. Sometimes he'd guarded *true* treasures, and not just jumped-up Lordlings' fancy-pants collectibles, but work was work and he needed to pay his rent.

A splash and hiss, the brazier and torches went out, and suddenly it was very dark in the Vault.

"Hello? Is someone... There?" 

Benny waited. There was no sound. 

"Guess it was rats."

Something cracked Benny's skull and everything went dark(er).

"Alone at last," Garrett smiled.


End file.
